


Связь

by yanek



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: Рейтинговые, не связанные между собой истории
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	1. Звонок

Первый звонок он пропустил, потому что снимал чертову боксерскую грушу. Набитый песком мешок мешал тренироваться, напоминая о “Карапузах”, их затянувшихся соревнованиях и Тренере. Тренере, которого вот уже две недели Рэй видел в основном на фото и видео в инстаграме Энди.  
Часть пути из зала груша проделала подгоняемая его ногами. 

Второй звонок он проигнорировал из вредности и ушел приводить себя в порядок перед тренировкой. Как делал это всегда. 

Третий оказался видеозвонком. 

Тренер был один (никто не лез в камеру, не передавал приветы, не играл бровями).  
В номере гостиницы (не в поезде/забегаловке/на улице).  
Сидел на постели и смотрел в камеру усталыми глазами без очков. 

Их разбили во вчерашней потасовке с другой командой.  
Пришлось надеть линзы.  
Всё это Рэй узнал из того же инстаграма. 

— Я не вовремя? 

Звук связь передавала также отлично как картинку. 

Рэй пожал плечами: 

— Немного осталось. Подождешь? 

В конце концов Тренер сам кричал так, что слышно было в каждом уголке клуба: “Незавершенная тренировка хуже незавершенного секса. Всегда дорабатывайте программу!”. 

Дорабатывать программу Рэй не собирался.  
А вот поиграть, вымещая все накопившееся раздражение, да. 

Он поставил мобильник в держатель на стойке так, чтобы его было лучше видно, положил очки и перетек в исходную для отжиманий позу. Способную напомнить те самые физические упражнениями, которыми они занимались вместе месяц назад. 

Со встречами не задалось еще до соревнований. 

Со стороны Тренера раздался неразборчивый звук, но его взгляд Рэй по-прежнему чувствовал, мягко поднимаясь и опускаясь над полом. 

К десятому отжиманию он все-таки спросил:

— Что с очками? 

— А то ты не знаешь. Мои сцепились с ребятами из Уэльса. Не из-за бокса, футбола, или, там, рэгби. Все это чушь. Предания. Легенды. Чья киберспортивная команда круче — вот повод!.. Еле разняли. — Раздался вздох. — Рэй. Все окей? 

— .. что? 

— По тебе обычно обучающие видео можно записывать. А сейчас ты косячишь. Руки надо поставить шире. Под плечи. 

Рэй остановился. Взял мобильник и собрался закончить разговор прямо сейчас, до того как скажет что-то необратимое. 

— Я тоже соскучился. — Кажется Тренер сказал это с закрытыми глазами. 

Рэй надел очки. 

Точно с закрытыми. 

Тренер вздохнул снова.  
Поставил куда-то мобильник освободив руки.  
И потащил вверх футболку, вцепившись в ткань между лопаток.  
Одним из тех естественных простых жестов, которые срабатывали на Рэе безотказно. 

Возбуждение вытеснило если не все, то многое. 

Обнаженная грудь взволнованно вздымалась.  
Рэй хорошо помнил как это движение ощущается под ладонями. 

— Моих не будет еще полчаса. 

Потребовались усилие, чтобы поднять взгляд куда-то выше ключиц.  
Тренер тер шею ниже затылка. Знакомым неуверенным жестом.  
С легким смущением на лице. 

Вот теперь возбуждение вытеснило почти всё. 

Рэй тряхнул головой, подтянул стул к стойке, приземлился.  
Размеренно выпил заготовленную воду.  
Спросил буднично: 

— Нашел сиделку? 

— Вроде того. Тренер ребят из Уэльса считает, что должен мне за очки. — Темные глаза хитро блестели. 

— Может ты еще и нарочно подставился? 

— Воспользовался ситуацией. Так что, Рэймонд. — Тренер положил руку на пресс. Красная нить по-прежнему обхватывала запястье. — Может тоже мне что-нибудь покажешь? У меня нет ни видео, ни фото. — Он не обвинял, просто озвучивал факт. 

Обидный факт. 

Рэй не мог себя пересилить и отправить снимки. Они были недостаточно хороши.  
Он даже думал нанять кого-нибудь для съемок, но поняв, насколько его занесло, решил не пытаться вовсе. 

— Буду умней. Сниму при встрече сам. Если ты позволишь. И докажешь, что умеешь работать на камеру. 

Тренер облизнулся и не потому что у него сохли губы.  
Сполз по подушкам вниз, так что теперь скорее лежал, чем сидел. 

— У нас осталось где-то двадцать минут. 

Правая рука скользнула до мягкого пояса спортивных штанов.  
Левая приглашающе махнула в воздухе. 

Всё ещё можно было уронить телефон.  
Сказать, что связь прервалась.  
Оставить ни с чем и его и себя. 

Рэй хмыкнул. Подкрутил держатель, меняя ракурс на более выгодный.  
Взялся за край спортивной майки. 

Тренер пересел ближе, чтобы лучше видеть. 

Майка осталась на месте.  
Рэй улыбнулся.  
Уперся языком в щеку.  
Провел большим пальцем от мочки уха до уголка рта по натянутой коже. 

Ни одному ему мешали спать по ночам воспоминания, так ведь?..

Тренер тихо выругался и перестал моргать. 

Рэй повел палец дальше, оттягивая нижнюю губу вниз, скользнул по подбородку к шее. Облизнулся обильно смочив слюной губы.  
Открыл рот шире.  
И сильно провел пальцами по горлу от челюсти до ключиц.  
У Тренера натянулась кожа на скулах и ткань в паху.  
Сбилось дыхание.  
Грудь вздымалась гораздо чаще. 

Рэй довольно усмехнулся. 

— Кажется я прошел твои кинопробы. И заслужил награду. Давай. Покажи мне. 

Вот теперь Тренер смутился по-настоящему, но послушно потянул штаны вниз, вместе с бельем, открывая мокрую головку. 

— Так не пойдет. 

Темные брови удивленно взлетели вверх. 

— Такой кинолюбитель как ты, знает про крупные планы, верно?

— Блядь. 

Тренер резко схватил мобильник, сменил ракурс и плавно двинулся от ключиц вниз: к еле заметной родинке, к сведенной не до конца татуировке, к тонкому шраму у ребер. Ко всем тем важным точкам, которые Рэю нравилось отмечать языком. Пресс, к сожалению, исчез с экрана довольно быстро, но момент для финальной остановки был выбран идеально. И камера почти не дрожала, пока Тренер не коснулся головки члена. Пальцы скользнули вниз, очерчивая вену… 

Рэй повторил жест и застонал. 

Камера вернулась к общему плану. 

— ... хочу тебя видеть. 

Рэй прикусил щеку.  
О, он тоже хотел. Видеть, слышать, осязать.  
Заменить руку своей.  
Задать ритм который куда больше подошел бы всему этому.  
Заставить забыться. 

Но у него была только картинка и — голос. 

— Ты неправильно двигаешься. Расставь ноги шире. Вот так... 

Тренер застонал, выгибаясь всем телом.  
Бедра дрожали.  
Он был близок.  
Рэй еще нет.  
Зрелище отвлекало.  
Завораживало. 

— Займи обе руки. 

— Покажи мне хотя бы одну.

— У тебя хорошее воображение, представь обе. — Тренер закрыл глаза ладонью, продолжая работать другой.... — На твоей заднице. Сжимающие ее, чтобы раздвинуть. — … и кончил в кулак, оглушительно застонав.

Рэй выругался. 

В наступившей тишине собственное неудовлетворенное резкое дыхание казалась слишком громким. 

Тренер бросил на него короткий понимающий взгляд, вернул ему крупный план и медленно вытер о живот руку. 

*

После он согласился взять отпуск на неделю и провести его в доме Рэя.  
Не он один умел воспользоваться ситуацией.


	2. Шепот

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Исполнение заявки 1.15 из дайри-соо The Gentlemen Fest:   
> «Рэй/Тренер, секс без презерватива, окр Рэя которое отвлекает от процесса (раскладка не важна)»

Простота вела к эффективности, а усложнение к новым и новым виткам зацикливания.  
Поэтому план был максимально прост. Распалить, предложить, попробовать и не возвращаться к этому вопросу больше никогда.

План трещал по швам как новенький деловой костюм под руками Рэя. Тот самый в котором Тренер пришел с лекции о сексуальном воспитании для старшеклассников.  
Объективно полчаса назад.  
Субъективно в какой-то другой контролируемой вселенной, где у Рэя еще были мозги, целая лампа на прикроватном столике и точно не было трех пальцев в заднице и рта на члене.  
Потрясающе умелого рта.  
«Каким хорошим учителем ты оказался, Рэймонд!..»  
Кому принадлежал внутренний голос разобрать мешало острое, накатывающее высокими волнами удовольствие.

— Блядь-блядь-блядь, — рвалось наружу речитативом, несмотря на прилагаемые усилия сохранить какое-то подобие...

Тренер пропустил член в горло.  
Рэй взвыл и вцепился рукой ему в волосы, останавливая без того прекратившееся движение.

Пальцы исчезли, оставляя неприятную пустоту.  
Губы выпустили член.  
В поле зрения возникло мокрое взволнованное лицо.  
С восхитительно красным ртом.

Тренер вытер губы запястьем:

— Прости я…

Увлекся, потерялся, ясно, понятно, с Рэем теперь такое тоже случалось, но останавливаться было необязательно?.. Рэй положил ладонь на небритую щеку, поймал взгляд, надеясь, что в его собственном найдется место для чего-то кроме похоти. Сосредоточился на подборе слов.

«Тебе не за что извинятся. Ты все делаешь правильно. Настолько, что мне, блядь, страшно» не подходило. Нуждалось в доработке. Многочасовым обсуждении с самим собой. Особом моменте.

— Выеби меня, — вместо этого сказал Рэй. И добавил следуя плану: — Без резинки.

Щека под пальцами дрогнула.  
Тренер растерянно приоткрыл рот.  
Рэй впился в него своим, не оставляя времени на вопросы.  
Вопросы остоебенили.  
Ему по-особенному нравилось целовать этого конкретного человека именно после того как один из них отсосал другому. Разбирать почему он не собирался. Особенно в процессе!..

Тренер вроде бы понял, но когда они прервались набрать воздуха, потянулся за смазкой. Рэй перехватил руку.

— Достаточно.

На лице Тренера отразилось сомнение, но возражений не последовало. Он вернулся к прерванному занятию, правда, теперь удерживал основание члена Рэя незанятой рукой. Вторая двигалась в том же замечательном начисто выбивающим когнитивные функции ритме. Глаза жадно следили за тем как Рэя выгибает. Когда ругательства сменились оглушительно громкими стонами Тренер облизнулся, подхватил его ноги и вошел так осторожно, словно они никогда раньше не трахались.

Рэй собрался возмутится, но ему перехватило дыхание. Латекс действительно притуплял ощущения, уменьшая реальность происходящего до выносимой. А сейчас близости оказалось слишком много.

Пугающе много.

Он как будто тонул в эмоциях, которых не ожидал совсем.  
Голый, открытый, лишенный какой-либо защиты.  
Неспособный ничего контролировать.  
Этот поток можно было только пропустить сквозь себя.  
Отдаться ему.  
Довериться.  
Утонуть.

Рэй вцепился в перекладину кровати в нелепой попытке удержаться от падения — в бездну.

Они застыли. Тренер не двигался тоже. Рэй не видел его таким потерянным, даже когда тот впервые кончил на его члене, бесконечно потрясенный произошедшим. Глаза были закрыты. Веки дрожали, как и всё его прекрасное сильное тело.

Рэй чувствовал эту дрожь там, где руки удерживали его за бедра и — внутри себя.

Веки поднялись. Во взгляде на несколько долгих мгновений отразился тот же водоворот, что закручивался в нем самом. А потом его вытеснила тревога:

— Рэй?..

Рэй ответил ему и бездне, не без вызова:

— Продолжай, — и отпустил перекладину.

Первый же толчок заставил его об этом пожалеть.

Ему было невыносимо хорошо и невыносимо страшно.

— Уверен?

Он резко кивнул не собираясь сдаваться. Постарался расслабиться, но привыкнуть не удавалось, хотя движения были плавными, медленными, бережными. Адреналин схлынул, оставляя после себя слабость. Очевидную для того кто привык в первую очередь считывать язык тела.

Тренер смотрел внимательными серьезными глазами и видел всё.  
Блядь.

— Я не буду… — оборвалось тихим ругательством. Давление исчезло. А горячие руки с бедер нет. Они гладили мягкими круговыми движениями и желание остаться в одиночестве понемногу уменьшалось.

Рэй все равно сделал попытку:

— Принесешь воды?

— Неа. Тогда ты точно ничего не расскажешь.

Тренер поцеловал его в щиколотку, отпустил совсем. Сел рядом, опираясь на подушку спиной. Как всегда когда они говорили после, до или даже вместо секса. Иногда в такие моменты Рэй позволял себе положить голову ему на плечо. К слову, о близости которой раньше ни с кем не испытывал…

Рэй вздохнул, перекатился поближе. Коснулся плеча губами. Вытянулся рядом, переводя дыхание. Накрыл их обоих простыней, расправляя складки.

Не получилось, бывает.  
Нужно будет попробовать еще раз.

— Кхм, — Тренер осторожно погладил его оказывается сжавшуюся в кулак руку. Сплел их пальцы, когда та раскрылась. — Я сегодня два часа говорил с подростками о сексе. Угадай, какой вопрос задавали чаще всего.

— Встречаешься ли ты с кем-то? — Рэй улыбнулся, возможно, немного натянуто, но.

— О, это тоже. Как говорить о сексе. Нужно ли никто не спрашивал. Отличное поколение растет все-таки. Так вот в середине своей замечательной четкой речи я вдруг понял, что мы не говорим.

Плечи мгновенно свело. Вдох-выдох нисколько не помог исправить ситуацию.  
Тренер успокаивающе погладил его запястье большим пальцем.  
Это не помогло тоже.

— Но мы говорим.

— Короткими емкими словами в процессе. Некоторые действия требуют более развернутого обсуждения. Особенно если они для нас новые. Рэй… — В ожидании «Что на тебя нашло?» нервно забилась еще и мышца на ноге, — у меня накопилось тем десять. Вроде того, — Тренер сделал настолько глубокий вдох, что тот сошел бы за комичный, если бы кто-то из них мог сейчас шутить, — хочешь ли ты чтобы я глотал? Засовывать в меня что-то кроме твоего члена и пальцев?.. — Голос просел, как всегда когда Тренер смущался.

Обычно это Рэя заводило.  
Сейчас ему выжгло все блоки.  
Обмякший член дернулся.

— Язык.

— Блядь. — Тренер закусил губу. Посидел немного с закрытыми глазами. — Мне понадобится время. Много времени?

— Но ты хочешь?

— Кажется, да?.. Да. Возможно, я попробую сбежать в процессе. Не знаю. Ты хочешь чтобы я тоже?..

— Нет. Но, — Рэй подтянул их сплетенные пальцы к груди, — я хочу чтобы мы закончили начатое. Не сегодня, но… Я устал. Представлять. Пытаться понять почему. И да, это совсем для меня новое.

— Эм. В обеих ролях? — Темные глаза хитро заблестели.

— Да.

— А если мы поменяемся? Мне будет проще, эм, вести, если я буду понимать, что ты испытываешь, когда… Ну ты понял.

Рэй понял да.  
Член встал и игнорировать его становилось все сложнее.

— В общем, я готов попробовать, если ты пообещаешь в меня не кончать. Хоть сегодня. Сейчас. — Он широко улыбнулся. Брови качнулись, выгибаясь аркой. И с вот этим невинным выражением лица он обычно предлагал далеко не невинные вещи. — Но у меня тоже есть одна не дающая покоя идея. Думаю мы могли бы объединить обе нашу в одну.

— Какая же?

— Могу показать.

Рэй выпустил его пальцы и кивнул, чувствуя сладкую дрожь предвкушения.

Тренер забрался на него сверху, все также замотанный в простыню. Но ткань не скрывала его возбуждения.  
Глаза горели.  
Губы улыбались.

— Тебе даже не придется ничего особо делать. Как тебе план?

Рэй осторожно подтянул его к себе ближе и поцеловал в шею:

— Обещаю.


	3. Лекарство

В тишине бара голос Банни звучал в трубке так громко, что Микки, сидевший на расстоянии нескольких метров, казалось, должен был слышать каждое слово.  
Но слова падали в Рэя и лишь в него, как тяжелые крупные капли дождя за окном на асфальт.  
Асфальт медленно превращался в воду. 

Паузы между словами тоже были заполнены водой. Банни, вымотанный несколькими насыщенным событиями часами, делал их ужасно много, к тому же за городом дождь шел сильнее и совсем рядом шумела река.  
Ребята Тренера подобрали живописное место для своей первой серьезной разборки. 

«На детскую потасовку совсем не похоже. Повезло, что с их стороны всего лишь один раненный. Легкое ножевое. О нем уже позаботились. Пару мальчишек выловили из реки, но никого не пришлось откачивать. Мы очень вовремя появились, босс. Все под контролем, но… они сбились в кучу и молчат, после того как Тренер с ними поговорил. Если это можно назвать разговором. Сейчас он их игнорирует. Я его таким не видел.»

Возможно, Рэй не видел его таким тоже. Это заполняло легкие холодом.  
Это и четкое понимание — Банни мог не успеть. 

Раздалось резкое злое: «Дай!»

Банни передал трубку. В трубке загнанно дышали, заглушая проклятый шелест. Неприятный, лишенный гармонии звук.  
Такой успокаивающий.  
Тренер злился, не мог стоять на месте и — дышал. 

«Что тут скажешь. Я опять облажался»

Рэй скрипнул зубами и корпусом смартфона, сильно сжав его в руке, но не начал очередной спор о гиперответственности. Постарался звучать спокойно, уверенно, обыденно, словно речь шла о чем-то привычном: 

«Что будешь делать?» 

«Забьюсь в нору на сутки. И Рэй… не надо вмешиваться. Пусть учатся отвечать за последствия своих ебанных действий». 

На «ебанных» голос взлетел, чтобы обвалиться: конец фразы утонул в рванном вздохе. 

«Конечно» ответил Рэй. Переложил трубку в другую руку — правая уже болела. «Как ты?»

«Буду в порядке. Вряд ли заеду вечером. Извини.» 

Рэю захотелось заорать. Планы его не волновали.  
Происходящее с Джеймсом — еще как. 

«Заеду сам» 

Услышали ли его или нет осталось неясным — трубку взял Банни. 

«Отвезу его домой. Ребят тоже подкинут. Нам это молча сделать или ?..»

«Молча.» 

Банни вдруг понизил голос: 

«Босс, он совсем не в себе. Курит возле машины.»

Курит. 

«Я разберусь» ответил Рэй и завершил звонок. 

Теперь болела и левая рука. 

Микки за время звонка переключился с чтения документов на чтение со смартфона. Банни, наверняка, написал ему прежде чем позвонить Рэю. И в его коротком отчете не было ничего, что можно было бы использовать как предлог уехать в интересах Микки. 

В интересах Микки было, чтобы Рэй остался здесь, на экстренно созванной ранним утром встрече, и делал свою работу.  
Но бумаги могли подождать. 

— Мне нужно уехать. Сейчас.

— По личному делу? 

Микки внимательно смотрел ему в лицо.  
Спокойный, собранный, абсолютно нечитаемый.  
Наверняка, связавший отчет Банни и срочное личное дело. 

Нижнее веко предательски дернулось.  
Они не обсуждали личную жизнь Рэя раньше.  
Не было необходимости. 

— Да. 

— Завтра продолжим. И Рэй, — Микки достал из нагрудного кармана портсигар. Протянул ему. — Передай мои наилучшие пожелания. 

*

К моменту, когда он доехал до квартиры Тренера, небо посветлело, дождь закончился, а тревога добралась до высшей точки. 

Тренер не брал трубку, не отвечал на сообщения, не маячил онлайн. Никто из его ребят не выходил в соцсети. Там вместо всплеска постов, следующего за любым происшествием, зияла пустота. 

Рэй выругался. Проверил пистолет. Посмотрел на часы — время в памяти не отложилось. Быстро поднялся по лестнице, чтобы точно не застрять в лифте. 

Квартира оказалась закрыта кроме замка еще и на цепочку, о которой Тренер не вспоминал даже когда проверял перед сном окна и двери. Рэй легко снял ее, быстро осмотрелся, не зажигая света. У порога валялась мокрая одежда. В гостиной один из шкафов сдвинули к центру комнаты: дверцы покосились, боковую стенку погнули. Постель оставалась нетронутой. 

Из-под приоткрытой двери ванной лился мягкий теплый свет — Тренер всегда зажигал ночник, когда хотел расслабится. Почему-то это не успокоило, наоборот, пульс подскочил, дыхание сбилось. Рэй выдохнул и вошел без стука. 

На первый взгляд все выглядело неплохо. 

Возле ванной на специально принесенном стуле стояли бутылка виски и тумблер.  
Тренер изучал содержимое аптечки, поставленной в раковину. 

Но пол был залит водой, раковина заляпана кровью.  
Джеймс хмуро смотрел на него пустыми глазами.  
Белье липло к коже, которую забыли вытереть.  
Разбитые костяшки опухли.

— Я что проспал в ванной до вечера? — спросил Джеймс, явно сдерживая злость. 

Возможно, в ответ следовало назвать время. Услышать подразумеваемое: «Так почему ты здесь, когда я просил оставить меня в покое на сутки?!». 

Рэй подумал об этом уже после своего вопроса:  
— Ты уснул в ванной? — но не пожалел о нем. 

Руки на раковине сжались.  
На шее обозначились жилы.  
Джеймс молчал и смотрел на него в зеркало — с ненавистью. 

Рэю отражение тоже не понравилось: бледный, не знающий что делать. Он переступил порог и закрыл дверь. Поискал глазами полотенце. Не нашел. Расстегнул тренч, который забыл снять, достал подарок Микки и положил на край раковины.  
Стукнул по крышке указательным пальцем. 

— Босс просил передать. 

Джеймс опустил взгляд на его руку. Прикрыл веки. Постарался расслабить челюсти и горло — одно из упражнений по отпусканию стресса, которым он пытался обучить Рэя. Судя по мучительно сошедшимся бровям отпустить у него не получалось. 

— Кажется твои техники не работают. 

Веки Джеймса дрогнули, но не поднялись. Злость в голосе стала чуть тише:

— Я не буду курить траву. Мы это уже обсуждали. 

— Я не предлагаю тебе траву.

— Рэй!.. — Джеймс повысил голос и, наконец, посмотрел прямо на него. 

— Я предлагаю тебе себя. 

Злость стекла с лица, осталась растерянность.  
Рэй осторожно коснулся запястья ближайшей покалеченной руки.  
Погладил его. 

— И ты, и я знаем, как нас успокаивает секс. 

— Но я не… — Джеймс увел свою руку от прикосновения, прижал к груди. — Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя использованным. 

— Я буду чувствовать себя полезным. 

Джеймс повис, стащил размашистым жестом очки, потер переносицу.  
Постоял так собираясь с мыслями. Вернул очки на место.  
Уставился на свои разбитые руки.  
С силой нажал на воспаленную кожу. 

— Мне не нужно успокоительное, Рэй. Мне нужна такая доза обезболивающего, чтобы мозги отшибло. — Его грудь стала чаще вздыматься и опадать. — Жесткий злой секс. В котором я почти ничего не буду делать. Понимаешь?

О, Рэй понимал. Он кивнул, снял тренч, положил куда-то. Завернул рукава рубашки.  
Подошел вплотную. 

— Ты сможешь?.. Я бы не... 

Вместо ответа Рэй толкнул его к бортику ванной, сильно сжал голову руками и впился в губы. 

*

Джеймс говорил что ничего не будет делать. 

Джеймс соврал. 

Он искусал Рэю губы, шею, плечи — прямо сквозь рубашку — и чуть не разбил головой зеркало, когда Рэй все-таки скрутил его и заставил опереться на раковину. Удерживать его приходилось изо всех сил и ничего от игры в этом не было. Под Рэем дрожал способный убить его голыми руками человек. Дрожал от ярости и возбуждения. Рэя трясло по тем же причинам. 

— Мы вроде как собирались заняться сексом, — напомнил он в затылок, не ослабляя хватки. Прижался губами ниже роста волос, четко понимая — ему могут разбить лицо прямо сейчас и он готов это позволить. Джеймс молча вжался в него задницей оставаясь таким же напряженным. Уступать он не собирался. 

— Как скажешь, — подвел итог Рэй, прикусил плоть между затылком и ухом — один из безотказно действующих приемов, качнулся вперед: у него стояло так, что, наверняка, чувствовалось сквозь слои ткани. 

Джеймс расставил ноги шире, давая ему лучший доступ, но напора не сбавил и тут же проверил захват на прочность. Захват выстоял. Следующая попытка могла закончится успехом, но Рэй не собирался ее допустить. Он немного изменил положение своих рук и сосредоточился на трении: членом между ягодиц, телом о тело — насколько позволяла позиция. Зубы и язык размечали шею и плечи новыми следами. 

Когда он перешел с правого плеча к левому Джеймс застонал, дернулся в захвате снова — намного слабей, и потянулся к нему навстречу затылком, спиной, бедрами. Он по-прежнему избегал смотреть в зеркало, но Рэю ничто не мешало любоваться им медленно теряющим контроль. 

Когда губы Джеймса знакомо дрогнули он осторожно отпустил одну из рук и провел ей по успевшей немного высохнуть ткани. Член стоял едва ли не до живота, мокрый, горячий с обнажившейся головкой. Рэй сжал на ней пальцы. Спросил: 

— Тебе же знакома концепция наказания?... — дождался медленного кивка и убрал руку. Расстегнул молнию на брюках, приспустил чужое белье, направил член между бедер. Вот теперь Джеймс смотрел в зеркало широко открытыми глазами и задыхался. Простое прикосновение после всего испытанного действительно било по мозгам. Как Джеймсу было необходимо. Как им обоим было.... 

— Держись, — сказал Рэй, поцеловал его между лопаток и взялся за задницу обеими руками, возводя трение на новую высоту. 

Джеймс с каждым толчком становился все податливее, но ничего не просил, словно ему достаточно было того что Рэй с ним уже делает.  
Даже Рэю было этого не достаточно, блядь. 

Он остановился. Поцеловал искусанное плечо. Отодвинулся, развернул Джеймса к себе лицом, все еще не чувствуя никакого сопротивления.  
Джеймс больше не был взвинчен. Кажется успел протрезветь.  
И смотрел печальными уставшими глазами прямо в душу. 

— Скажи, чего ты хочешь, — попросил Рэй. 

— Все того же. 

Рэй прижался лбом ко лбу:

— Пошли в спальню. 

Они не стали разбирать постель, ограничившись тем, что сбросили покрывало на пол. Джеймс стянул белье сам, сам же забрался ему на колени, отказавшись и от смазки, и от подготовки, напомнив шепотом в ухо, как долго Рэй трахал его позавчера. Надел на него презерватив, обхватил руками и ногами и, наконец, отдал контроль полностью. Мягкий, расслабленный, такой горячий внутри и снаружи. 

Рэй целовал ему шею, грудь, запрокинутое лицо и чувствовал как холод отступает.


	4. Флэшбэк

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Поговорили с Helens о самом скоростном рэетренере, а потом ещё немножко  
> и вот результат! <3

Тело на рельсах не воспринимается человеческим, да и телом тоже. Странно связанные между собой части в темной жидкости.  
Последняя ясная мысль до того как вал эмоций превращает его самого в странно связанные между собой части: вросшие в камень ограждения пальцы, пот кристаллами льда облепивший виски и спину, бьющее в позвоночник сердце, провал в пояснице. В том самом месте, куда годы назад, опустилась труба, чтобы отправить его в полет с такой же высоты.  
Воздуха нет, воздух выбили первым ударом между лопаток.  
Из звуков остается железная дорога перемалывающая осколки нервов. Он цеплялся за мерзкий дробящий звук часами пока тепло покидало его посреди такого же ясного дня.  
Сейчас тепло почему-то прибывает.  
Вливается в спину, ложится на ребра, ласкает ухо.  
Незнакомая рука с красной нитью на запястье хлопает его по бледным сжимающим камень костяшкам.  
Раз. Два. Три.  
Пока другая нажимает на живот над ремнем.  
Рэй отпускает камень, чтобы убедится — рука ему не чудится, — и оказывается в сейчас.  
Напряжение, скинутое враз, делает его легким и голым. Заставляет качнуться на месте.  
Его продолжают удерживать.  
Следовало бы что-то сказать, но голос отказывает, как бывает в кошмарах  
Его разворачивают лицом к себе.  
Почему-то Тренер не бьет Рэя по щекам как Наха, чтобы привести в чувство, а гладит. С силой проводит по сжатой челюсти.  
Глаза у него темные, пронзительные. Красивые. Первое, что отметил, во время короткого знакомства вечность назад, вместе с собственным нелепо острым интересом.  
Рэй послушно расслабляется, приоткрывает губы, видит как на них останавливается взгляд и следует импульсу — поцелуй скорее похож на сеанс искусственного дыхания, в котором он пытается вдохнуть жизнь в бесконечно растерянного человека первые несколько секунд. После ему отвечают так, что в реальность их возвращает только крик со стороны.  
Тренер мягко выдыхает ругательство в сторону. Рэй, не без сожаления, оставляет его талию. Позволяет отбуксировать себя прочь. Шляпа остается где-то там, потерянная между мгновениями, где Рэя замкнуло и Рэя же вытащили. Рэй вспоминает о ней, только потому что Тренер делает характерное движение, пытаясь ее поправить, спохватывается и перестает тащить их вперед. Разжимает пальцы на запястье. Укол паники — мгновенный, болезненный, иррациональный, — заставляет вцепится в чужое плечо. Тренер смотрит ему в глаза. Неуверенно проводит по коже у манжета рубашки большим пальцем и оказывается вжатым в стену.  
Переулок темный наполовину, вторую заливает солнце. До бара отсюда не больше двух сотен метров. Они не знакомы толком. Их связывает сделка. От расположения Рэя зависят жизни ребят Тренера. Рэй проговаривает себе все это — расстегивая уродливую куртку, потирая торчащие под тканью поло соски, забираясь в удобно тянущиеся штаны — и не хочет останавливаться. Ловит губами дрожь, упивается стонами. Тренер неловко целует его в шею, ухо, плечо, все ему позволяя. Расставляет ноги, скорее всего чтобы не упасть, но Рэй награждает его опускаясь ниже. Пальто метет по земле. Кожа живота под губами обжигающая. Рэй облизывает дорожку волос, касается дыханием головки, обещая дать больше в будущем. Ловит взгляд — темный, неверящий, потерянный — проводит членом по своей щеке, не ожидая, что это приведет Тренера к финалу. То как тот выглядит и звучит когда кончает обещает остаться в памяти надолго.  
Тренер соскальзывает по стене, бережно вытирает ему щеку рукавом. Очки стукаются об очки. Губы находят губы. Рэй перехватывает руку, пытающуюся добраться до его стоящего члена. После оргазма он точно не сможет правильно описать Боссу приключевшееся с Нахом недоразумение или сохранить лицо перед охранниками. Объяснять все это нет сил, как и объяснять что либо.  
— В другой раз? — спрашивает Тренер ставшим заметно ниже голосом.  
— В другой раз, — подтверждает Рэй.  
— В машине есть влажные салфетки и зеркало. Могу подогнать.  
Рэй выражает согласие кивком. Напоследок проводит по заросшим щетиной щекам обеими ладонями. Отстраняется нехотя.  
Тренер оглядывается пару раз, замирая посреди своего короткого маршрута. Сожалеющим он не выглдядит. Рэй тоже ни о чем не жалеет и не может поверить в случившуюся с ним паническую атаку — дышится удивительно легко.  
Он смотрит в удаляющуюся спину и позволяет себе надеяться на лучшее.


End file.
